Fire And Water
by r3tro Roxel
Summary: All in all, it never would have meant much anyway. Axel x Roxas


_**Fire And Water**_

_**Wow, I haven't posted a story in ages... I guess this is just to alert everyone that I'm still alive... This was originally supposed to be part of a much longer story, but I gave up on it very quickly, as you can tell... Tell me if you want me to continue it or not... I don't exactly like this, but I had to post something. I have 30+ stories waiting for me to finish them, and I'm not exactly the most enigmatic writer out there... Well, enjoy for now. I might have something posted later.**_

_**

* * *

**_"I now present to you our newest member... Organization XIII's number XIII. Roxas."

Xemnas' words resounded throughout the chamber, his voice fraught with solemnity, its natural, almost tangible, authority striking a chord deep within us all. A small, slight figure stood next to our leader, donned in the black cloak of our group. As two gloved hands reached up to remove the midnight hood from its shrouded face, I felt a sudden flutter within myself, causing me to fidget slightly; although, it didn't seem completely out of place, due simply to the fact that all the other members of the Organization were also hurriedly attempting to collect themselves.

Unused to having such odd sensations, especially since accepting the facts of my existence (that there was none), I was troubled. To think, that a Nobody like myself could have emotions? Of course, the others could express themselves... but it never was 'true', so to speak. That is, it never could be. We had no hearts, we were simply hollow shells of our former selves. There was no way that the fluttering I felt was a heart. I was overreacting. It was just simply a slight case of surprise due to the excitement of having a new member within our midst. Yes, that must be it, I reassured myself as I returned my gaze to the figure before me. However, I wasn't quite sure myself. I began to focus intently on the new member, trying to distract myself from my doubts.

As the hood fell past cloaked shoulders, I could feel my eyes widen slightly in sheer shock. The figure standing before us looked to be barely over the age of 14, or maybe even younger. He had golden, honey-colored hair that fell over his forehead in jagged waves and ascended into spikes in the back. His eyes were of the clearest blue, and despite their current hardened appearance, (due only to the sobriety of the present situation, I'm sure) they held almost a childlike glisten to them. I was amazed that someone of his age (or so it seemed) could actually manage to make it into the Organization. Could he really be that powerful? Then again, I reassured myself, he's number XIII, the lowest rank there is... And I was number VIII, a good five spots ahead of him. I couldn't have a runt beat me to the top!

But... I just couldn't force myself to create a rivalry with this boy. It was as though there was some mental wall within myself that was telling me to avoid that prospect altogether. For once, I actually followed its orders. I would be grateful I listened to it later, albeit being practically destroyed shortly after. However, I didn't know this at the time, of course.

My naive susceptibility to innocence would soon destroy me later, for unbeknownst to me, this boy called Roxas would harshly eradicate any feelings of affection that had been painstakingly formed by my tentative hands. And it would hurt worse than anything. But of course, being the easily swayed person I am, I would be fooled the entire time. But not only by him, but by myself as well. And, sadly, when the time came for me to accept that fact, I would be upon the very brink of self-annihilation, eventually succumbing and plunging into it's murky, shadowy depths.

But at least I would have the thought to comfort me. There had been something, despite being something most likely conjured up within each of our minds, and becoming horribly deformed once it reached the surface and actually had the chance to blossom. I set myself up for destruction. And it was all due to a simple introduction. I could barely believe my own stupidity. How could I have not noticed the menace of emotional massacre that hung in the air when those few, simple words were spoken? I guess it was just because of the sheer joy I had felt back then. I cared, and I wasn't sure why. But that led to my defeat. And it would have all been for Roxas.

What a pathetic existence of mine.


End file.
